Pôr do Sol
by Nani Potter
Summary: Atormentada pela própria dor de perder o homem que amava, Gina afastou-se de todos e enclausurou-se numa ilha trouxa em busca de paz.
1. Capitulo 1

**Pôr do Sol**

Atormentada pela própria dor de perder o homem que amava, Gina afastou-se de todos e enclausurou-se numa ilha trouxa em busca de paz. Encontros e desencontros que aconteceram por um acaso do destino, e um amor que viverá até o ultimo Pôr-do-Sol.

* * *

**Capitulo Um**

_There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes_

_But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along_

Respirou profundamente o mormaço ao entrar no carro e bater violentamente a porta. Num impulso descontrolado de necessidade em se agarrar a algo, fechou as mãos em punhos sobre o volante.

Por anos vinha lutando contra as lembranças, os sentimentos e o motivo que a fizeram abandonar todos e isolar-se numa pequena ilha trouxa, excluída do mapa e que ficava em algum ponto do oceano Atlântico. Conseguiu conviver com a dor por um ano ao lado de sua família. Um ano para notar que conviver diariamente com os olhos tristes e os sorrisos de compaixão apenas fazia com que o ferimento aberto em seu peito ficasse ainda maior.

Fora uma época excruciante.

Ao final, sua única notificação fora um bilhete deixado sobre seu travesseiro na madrugada seguinte ao seu aniversário. Sem explicações longas ou justificativas coerentes. Os Weasley's jamais entenderiam; Provavelmente sua mãe tentaria dar-lhe algum apoio a respeito. Mesmo que tudo fosse pensando em seu bem estar, jamais suportaria olhar para Molly e escutá-la dizer que deveria sair de casa e ir conhecer alguém. Um rapaz educado, bonito e que poderia pedir-lhe em casamento e assim construírem uma linda família.

_Não!_ Não poderia envolver-se com ninguém. Seria um relacionamento tardado ao fracasso antes mesmo de começar, e não era uma questão de _tentar_, mas sim de _sentir_ e _saber_ que nunca conseguiria ser feliz ao lado de alguém que não fosse a pessoa certa.

O rapaz que lhe roubou o coração quando tinha apenas onze anos nunca mais o devolveu.

Em seu peito batia um órgão de necessidades vitais para seu organismo, não mais um lugar que guardava seus sentimentos. Tornou-se imune a qualquer tipo romance no mesmo instante em que o corpo do homem que amava desfaleceu em seus braços. Quando ele morreu a levou junto, fazendo com que deixasse na Terra apenas um casulo. A sombra d imagem que ela fora um dia, as que por dentro encontrava-se vazia.

Encostou a cabeça no banco e fechou os olhos.

As lembranças sempre apareciam quando alguma coisa mexia violentamente com ela. Daquela vez, não fora capaz de salvar a vida de um garoto que sofreu de um atropelamento no caminho para casa. O carro que o atingiu estava sendo dirigido por surfistas bêbados, ansiosos para irem surfar e preocupados demais em chegarem o mais rápido possível à praia. Ao final, o único lugar em que aqueles irresponsáveis rapazes chegaram foi à delegacia, enfurnados num furgão.

Estava terminando de tomar um café quando seu nome foi chamado pelos alto falantes do Hospital. Correndo para o Pronto-Socorro, a primeira coisa com o que se deparou foi com os olhos do pequeno Michael Dublin; Eram como duas esmeraldas molhadas, brilhantes e preciosas. Um tom tão intenso e precioso de verde que fez seu peito prender o fôlego enquanto o coração apertou-se o suficiente para abrir as feridas que há anos vinha tentando cicatrizar diante da cor que vira apenas em uma única pessoa em toda sua vida... A mesma pessoa que agora jazia com as pálpebras fechadas e nunca mais tornaria a abri-las.

Sua entrada na sala cirúrgica fora às vinte horas, o óbito aconteceu cinco horas mais tarde. Michael havia falecido por causa de uma gravíssima hemorragia no fígado.

- Vá para casa, doutora. Foi um longo dia. – Sua assistente pessoal, Mary Bennet, havia lhe pedido com gentileza quando a encontrou no terraço do hospital, os olhos focados em algum ponto escuro do horizonte.

A maior dor que uma médica pode enfrentar diante de um paciente que não conseguiu salvar – ainda mais de um garoto de dez anos que sonhava em ser policial – era olhar-se no espelho e se deparar com a face do fracasso.

Depois de tanto tempo, sabia que já deveria ter se acostumado com aquele semblante cansado, abalado e pálido. Também deveria saber que seu reflexo mostraria olhos escurecidos pela dor e uma boca que raramente contorcia-se num sorriso, mesmo que sempre dedicasse às pessoas com quem conversava palavras doces e amigáveis.

Mas a carreira de medicina a ensinou que sempre há mais espaço para as derrotas, mais espaço para a dor e a desilusão. Há cinco anos perdera o amor de sua vida, hoje permitiu que a morte embalasse a alma de um garotinho que apenas estava no lugar errado na hora errada.

Nada poderia ter sido feito... Nem para salvar aquelas vidas, e muito menos para melhorar como estava se sentindo, e naquele exato momento, Virgínia Weasley estava se sentindo uma completa e total fracassada.

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along_

_There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you_

Ao entrar na avenida principal da Ilha do Sol, permitiu-se ao delicioso capricho de abrir o capo do conversível. Era quase duas da manhã e a brisa oceânica estava fresca e perfumada com o aroma das flores que enfeitavam o calçadão.

Mesmo vivendo a mais de três anos naquele lugar paradisíaco, Gina duvidada que algum dia encontraria um lugar onde a fizesse se sentir verdadeiramente em casa. A´Toca fora seu lar na infância e adolescência, mas sempre mostrou-se mais independente do que seus irmão, onde desde pequena sonhava com sua própria casa para decorá-la do jeito que queria.

Tinha realizado esse desejo. Mas sua casa de madeira branca construída na crosta de uma montanha de frente para o reverenciado mar, não lhe dava conforto ou satisfação plena. A única hora em que realmente sentia-se bem era quando sentava em sua cadeira de balanço posicionada na varanda redonda de sua sala de estar erguida por paredes de vidro, e permitia que os últimos raios de Sol a aquecessem.

A doce lembrança desses raros momentos causou-lhe uma agradável sensação de bem estar, onde fez um imperceptível sorriso curvar-lhe os lábios.

Harry a beijara pela primeira vez diante de um glorioso pôr-do-sol em Hogwarts, onde as diversas cores dos raios se refletiam na superfície do lago.

Os olhos trouxeram a ameaça de lágrimas, e com eficácia e rapidez que aprimorou ao longo dos anos, Gina conseguiu encapsular a emoção. Mas como acontecia em todas às vezes, sua força de vontade mostrou-se insípida perto da intensa tormenta de suas lembranças que ainda reapareciam para lembrá-la do gosto amargo da solidão.

_But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along_

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along_

_Cinco anos atrás._

O campo de batalha mostrava-se coberto por corpos e sangues. Varinhas soltavam poderosos feitiços ao mesmo tempo em que o som metálico de espadas eram sintonizadas com os trovões que ameaçavam chuva.

Conseguindo se esquivar do letal golpe de espada de um Comensal, agilmente o estuporou e varreu o campo com os olhos.

- Hermione! – Chamou pela amiga que jazia agachada ao lado de um Auror.

- Lupin foi ferido! – A garota gritou, rasgando um pedaço da capa vermelha que usava sobre os ombros para usar como atadura sobre um feio ferimento no peito do professor. – Fique quieto Lupin, você vai ficar bem. Já mandei um sinal branco para os Curandeiros do acampamento. Em instantes eles estarão aqui.

- Ha... Harry, onde ele... está? – Lupin perguntou entre dolorosos ofegos. Os olhos mantinham-se fechados por causa do inchaço causado pelos fortes golpes que recebera no rosto.

- Ele está fazendo a parte dele. – Hermione respondeu evasiva, olhando desesperada em busca dos curandeiros.

_Idiotas incompetentes. Depois me ridicularizam por ter oferecido a idéia de colocarem os elfos como ajudantes. Eles fariam um trabalho muito mais eficiente!_ Pensou com revolta, fazendo maior pressão sobre o ferimento de Lupin para tentar estacar o sangramento.

- Ele não pode... morrer. – Lupin tornou a falar, a voz macia e lenta indicando sinais de inconsciência. – Prometi a... Sirius... que cuidaria... dele.

- Todos nós estamos cuidando dele. – Agradeceu com um sorriso fraco quando Gina veio em sua direção e colocou-se ao seu lado.

- Desculpe a demora, Rony estava precisando de uma mãozinha.

Hermione arfou, encarnando a ruiva com terror.

- Ele está bem?

Gina assentiu ao mesmo tempo em que passava a mão suja de sangue pelos cabelos presos num fraco coque. Mostrava-se pálida e com os olhos escurecidos por uma sombria névoa de preocupação e medo.

- Sim, agora ele está bem.

- O que aconteceu?

- Um Comensal conseguiu atingi-lo com um feitiço que o lançou forte o suficiente para lhe quebrar umas duas costelas. Mas ele vai se recuperar. – Garantiu suavemente ao observar como os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram. - Me garantiu que nenhum comedor de réptil iria nocauteá-lo antes do segundo _round_.

- Que segundo _round_?

A resposta de Gina foi interrompida por gritos ensurdecedores e ferozes rugidos. As duas estremeceram pelo susto e ergueram os olhos. Observaram com horror enormes dragões perfurarem as nuvens com suas asas negras e iluminarem o céu com poderosas cuspidas de fogo.

- Meu Deus! Os Comensais conseguiram um exercito de dragões! – Hermione exclamou aterrorizada.

As duas jogaram-se contra o corpo desmaiado de Lupin para protegê-lo da explosão que ocorreu quando um dragão passou zumbindo por cima delas e lançou uma poderosa baforada de fogo nas árvores que usavam como esconderijo.

- Precisamos encontrar o Harry. – Gina comunicou, colocando-se de pé e observando três comensais cavalgando em direção a elas. – Hermione, vá para trás daquelas rochas e mantenha-se escondida ali com Lupin. Vou buscar o Rony e vocês juntos voltam para o acampamento.

- Não vou deixar você, Gina. Por Merlin!

- Lupin precisa mais de você, Mione. – A ruiva disparou num tom que não permitia discussões.

- O que você vai fazer?

Lançando um último olhar a amiga, sorriu com a confiança e arrogância que era uma das mais fortes características dos Weasleys além da cor berrante de seus cabelos.

- Vou lutar o _meu _segundo _round_.

Tirando de dentro da própria capa vermelha sua varinha e uma espada, Gina caminhou calmamente em direção aos Comensais da Morte, tentando mantê-los o máximo possível de distância do lugar a onde Hermione estava escondida.

Observou com frieza os Comensais que avançavam ferozmente contra ela, forçando os enormes corcéis a formarem buracos na grama a cada poderosa trotada. Já estavam com as espadas erguidas e prontas para acertá-la num golpe mortal. O Comensal do meio mostrava-se mais adiantado do que os outros, insinuando quem era o líder do grupo.

Girando a espada num movimento displicente de pulso, Gina sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que flexionava os joelhos. Ignorou o barulho a sua volta e os dragões que sobrevoavam sua cabeça. Gritos de dor e feitiços foram abafados pelas batidas de seu coração que entrava num ritmo perfeito com a corrida dos cavalos.

Um batimento, uma trotada.

Toda sua atenção focou-se nos três comensais a sua frente, as capas esvoaçando bruscamente para trás e o capuz escorregando por suas cabeças, revelando a máscara de caveiras. Quando o líder gritou, pronto para golpeá-la, Gina também já estava preparada para agir.

O Comensal empinou o cavalo, permitindo a Gina à abertura que esperava; Num movimento ágil, conseguiu escorregar por baixo do animal e pelas costas, acertou o inimigo com um desnorteante feitiço, lançando o comensal para fora de sua cela.

Com a mesma agilidade, agarrou o laço de couro da cela e impulsionou as pernas para cima, montando no animal com bela perícia. Rapidamente, lançou mais um feitiço sobre o segundo Comensal, enquanto o terceiro recebeu um poderoso golpe de sua espada... Diretamente no pescoço.

Gina controlou o cavalo com um forte puxão e procurou pelo irmão. Encontrou-o rapidamente, e ao conseguir visualizar melhor o que ele estava fazendo, girou os olhos completamente atônita antes de cavalgar até ele.

- Este é pela detenção que tomei no seu lugar. Este é por ter falado mal da minha _noiva_, este por ter feito aquele maldito gol, e este... – Rony enumerava a cada soco, agarrando o Comensal pelo colarinho. Sua raiva o fazia incapaz de perceber que o inimigo já estava completamente inconsciente.

- Ronald, o que você está fazendo?

O irmão levantou o rosto manchado por respingos de sangue e a fitou com os olhos azuis mergulhados na mais pura ira.

- Esse bastardo me quebrou duas costelas! Só estou devolvendo o favor.

- E você acaba de destruir o crânio dele. – Gina rebateu, severamente. – Hermione precisa de você.

Largando o corpo do Comensal e pisando em seu peito para caminhar até a irmã, Rony agarrou-lhe o tornozelo para impedi-la de afastar-se.

- Ela está bem? O que aconteceu? Se eu pego o filho da mãe que a machucou...

Gina suspirou.

- Sim, ela está bem. Mas Lupin precisa de cuidados imediatamente. Eles estão próximos a orla da floresta, atrás de uma rocha.

Sem esperar para ouvir o que Rony tinha para dizer, Gina empinou o cavalo e saiu a galope em direção ao castelo de Voldemort.

A tempestade começou.

_Over and over  
I'm filled with emotion  
Your love, it rushes through my veins_

_And I am filled  
With the sweetest devotion  
As I, I look into your perfect face_

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along_

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá.

Não, eu não morri. Muito pelo contrário, estou mais viva do que nunca e retomando ao meu posto. **:D**

Mesmo que a febre de Harry Potter tenha acabado, essa saga sempre será minha paixão. E depois de quase três anos desaparecida, Nani Potter volta à ativa.

Pelo que deu para perceber, a Pôr do Sol está sendo reescrita, e acredito que de um único capitulo sairá no máximo cinco.

Esse foi bem curtinho... O próximo será maior, hehehehe...

A respeito de minhas outras fics... Um Brinde ao Amor voltará, não agora, mas irei colocá-la novamente no ar, só que na versão nova. Por agora, estou escrevendo uma nova fanfic que terá apenas 10 capítulos. Talvez eu retorne a escrever em outras fanfics antigas, mas vamos dando um passo de cada vez.

Agora, desejo a todos ótimas férias.

É muito bom estar de volta.

**Beijão :)**

**Música do capitulo: **_Dana Glover - It is you_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

_Falling in the deep end  
Start messin' around  
I can't keep from falling  
When your not around_

_I can't get no rest when you leave  
Your love keeps me burnin'  
You got me lost and found  
And my world keeps turnin'_

_Presente. _

_Inglaterra, Londres._

Bateu a porta com força atrás de si. Os olhos se tornaram obscurecidos pela solidão ao observar os cômodos vazios, frios e masculinos do luxuoso apartamento.

As venezianas da sala estavam abertas. O vento noturno balançava as cortinas, e naquele momento, sentiu um impulso delirante de saltar na noite e deixar que os estragos obtivessem suas conseqüências letais.

Largou a mochila preta no chão e caminhou até o bar. Sua boca arranhava em um urgente pedido por álcool. Serviu-se com três doses de uísque e posicionou-se em frente à entrada da varanda para apreciar a belíssima vista da cidade londrina onde iluminava a noite com suas variantes luzes.

"_Você está ficando louco, Potter?"_ Recordou-se das palavras severas de seu superior_. "Quando o coloquei em posição de comandante deste Departamento esperava por alguém que não pensasse apenas em si, mas na segurança de toda uma equipe. Por seu erro, perdemos dois Aurores."_

Os dedos cerraram-se com força ao redor do copo. A missão daquele dia fora um completo fracasso; Tanto para os Comensais que seqüestraram o juiz do Supremo Tribunal do Ministério, quanto para os próprios Aurores que conseguiram resgatá-lo, mas tão machucados que provavelmente teriam seqüelas pelo resto da vida. E tudo por um erro incalculável seu... Deveria ter se mantido focado na missão, atento a qualquer ruído, murmúrios ou passos.

Engoliu todo o uísque e colocou o copo sobre uma mesinha de centro bruscamente antes de caminhar até o quarto, começando a tirar as vestes no meio do caminho e jogando-as em qualquer canto. Ao abrir a porta do banheiro já estava completamente despido, o poderoso corpo coberto por fuligem, sangue e profundos ferimentos causados pela explosão que detonou todo o galpão subterrâneo da Cada dos Gritos.

Nenhum dos Comensais conseguiu sair a tempo, assim como dois Aurores que praticamente se sacrificaram para ficarem na retaguarda enquanto os demais libertavam o juiz.

"_Nós iremos logo atrás"._ Um deles gritou, desviando dos feitiços verdes dos Comensais.

Os Aurores jamais saíram.

Ao mandar o restante de sua equipe para o Ministério, informando que ficaria ali para esperar os outros, acabou sendo o único a presenciar a explosão completa da Casa dos Gritos: Um enorme cogumelo se ergueu em direção ao céu, o fogo erguendo-se em labaredas imponentes. O forte mormaço espalhou o odor de cinzas, fumaça e cremação.

Esticando os braços para espalmar as mãos contra o azulejo enquanto sentia o forte jato de água fria atingir-lhe a cabeça e as costas, Harry James Potter odiou pela primeira vez Virginia Weasley.

Já conseguira suportar cinco anos. Cinco intermináveis anos sem ela e sem obter nenhum sinal a respeito de seu paradeiro. Sorriu com cinismo negro ao pensar em como sua vida era coberta por ironias e maldições. Quase todas as pessoas que amava estavam mortas, mas aquela que _realmente_ importava encontrava-se viva e escondida em algum lugar inacessível no mundo.

Gina sempre fora muito boa em apagar rastros ou provas que pudessem incriminá-la. Por causa dessa maravilhosa habilidade, nunca ganhou uma detenção quando aprontava alguma coisa em Hogwarts. Às vezes, Harry tinha vontade de estrangular os gêmeos por tê-la ensinado essas técnicas.

Apertando os olhos com força, ignorou a dor latejante de seus ferimentos quando pegou o sabonete e começou a lavá-los para tirar qualquer resquício de sujeira. A última coisa que precisava agora era de uma infecção.

Sonhos o atormentavam todas as noites. Incontroláveis imagens dela sorrindo apareciam de repente, distraindo-o pelo resto do dia. E às vezes acordava afoito de madrugada acreditando tê-la ouvido chamá-lo e que seria possível senti-la novamente em seus braços, mas logo a realidade batia-lhe na consciência e via-se novamente diante da solidão.

Pior do que ter um sentimento não correspondido era saber que amava completo e profundamente alguém que estava em algum lugar nutrindo a reciprocidade desse amor.

Merlin o ajudasse, mas se um dia encontrasse aquela maldita mulher iria matá-la. Mas primeiro iria saciar todos os seus desejos: Apertá-la de encontro ao peito, afundar o rosto em seus cabelos e levá-la para a cama onde ficariam até que não tivessem mais forças sequer para piscar.

Após sair do banho, vestiu-se com um negro roupão antes de ir até a suíte em busca de um cigarro. Enquanto o acendia, pensou sarcasticamente que se Hermione descobrisse que havia voltado a fumar, mandaria todas as tropas de sua equipe tática atrás de sua cabeça.

Tragou profundamente e sentiu os músculos relaxarem diante do efeito da forte nicotina. Uma imagem um tanto quanto patética ver um dos melhores Aurores do Ministério da Magia buscando conforto numa droga trouxa. Mas depois que a sessão de torturas sobre espiões e Comensais não estava mais sorvendo efeitos tranqüilizantes sobre ele, fumar tornou-se um novo hábito.

No começo acreditou que o sexo casual poderia ajudá-lo a livrar-se da solidão, da dor e até mesmo a fazê-lo esquecer do rosto de Gina. Não conseguiu suportar aquela rotina por muito tempo. Após alguns meses percebeu que estava destruindo a si mesmo, e que não chegaria a nenhum lugar. Envolver-se com mulheres tornou-se algo raro, e acreditar que um dia poderia tornar a amar transformou-se num pensamento completamente exilado.

Por isso, destinou seu foco e todas suas frustrações no trabalho; Liderando o mais perigoso e arriscado Grupo de Missões Especiais do Ministério. Alguns jornais apelidaram essa equipe de Os Homens Suicidas, mas Harry achava ser mais próximo da realidade chamá-lo de A Salvação dos Aurores Incompetentes.

Em cinco anos tornou-se uma pessoa amargurada, séria e sem calor. Alguém que não se importava em matar ou se preocupar com os sentimentos alheios. Na verdade, para Harry o mundo inteiro poderia ir para o inferno.

Mas jamais aceitaria um erro. Trabalhava com uma equipe de homens exemplares em coragem e força. Se ele era um excelente Auror, seus homens deveriam ser impecáveis em campo. E naquele dia havia perdido dois companheiros por um erro pessoal... Não conseguiu dividir emoção de razão e sua fraqueza emocional custou duas vidas.

- Merda! – Vociferou entre os dentes.

Saber que seu inferno havia começado por causa de um engano apenas o deixava ainda mais enraivecido. Quando finalmente recebera alta do hospital, a primeira coisa que fez foi ir para A'Toca o mais rápido para ver Gina, mas ao ser informado que ela já estava desaparecida há uma semana, fez com que sentisse uma dor dilacerante no peito, como se houvessem arrancando seu coração.

A partir daquele dia, Harry sentiu-se morto.

"_Gina fez uma escolha errada, mas as conseqüências deverá ser ela a arcar e não você"_ Molly Weasley disse certa vez com uma enorme dor refletida no olhar, quando ele apareceu na A'Toca com o rosto irreconhecível por cortes, escoriações e inchaços causados pela última missão.

"_Quando amamos, todas nossas decisões devem ser tomadas com um cuidado dobrado, porque as conseqüências atingiram o casal. Gina não pensou em mim quando partiu, apenas alimentou o próprio egoísmo e agora devo também enfrentar esse inferno que colocou a nós dois sem necessidade."_ Fora sua resposta.

Jogando o cigarro no cinzeiro, tirou o roupão e deitou-se na cama sem se cobrir, despreocupado com o frio. Ele já estava gelado por dentro.

Fechou os olhos e entre uma imagem do rosto de Gina e o som de seu riso, suas lembranças o carregaram para o passado.

_It's not the same when your gone  
Feel like I'm half of myself  
'cause I need to have you around_

_I need to hear that sound  
Of you creepin' in the mornin'  
I need to look in your eyes  
When it keeps me learnin'_

_Passado._

_Castelo de Voldemort._

Sua cicatriz latejava como se estivessem pressionando ferro em brasa sobre ela.

Diante da passagem de arco que dava acesso ao salão principal do castelo, Harry sentiu a presença de Voldemort recepcionando-o com uma gélida brisa; Estava esperando-o. Aguardando ansiosamente o seu passo que faria o último confronto começar.

"_Harry, onde você está?"_ A voz de Gina penetrou em sua mente fazendo-o hesitar por breves segundos. Respirando profundamente conseguiu bloquear a conexão entre eles, impedindo-a de ver com clareza onde estava ou rastreá-lo com mais facilidade.

"_Acabe com isso!"_ Disse a si mesmo, erguendo o rosto e apertando a varinha entre os dedos.

"_Harry!"_ Ela tornou a chamá-lo e ele mais uma vez conseguiu ignorá-la.

Determinado, passou pelo arco e encarou o Lorde das Trevas.

Voldemort estava sentando num trono de pedra e o fitou com um sorriso condescende. Os lábios arroxeados contorcidos com escárnio e os brilhantes olhos vermelhos refletindo uma ansiedade assassina. Ergueu o cálice de prata que tinha numa de suas mãos esqueléticas num brinde silencioso e bebeu seu conteúdo. Uma gota vermelha escorreu por sua boca, formando um úmido caminho até o fino e pontudo queixo.

Harry não quebrou o contato visual, e continuou se aproximando. Cauteloso e lentamente. Observando cada movimento do inimigo.

Voldemort colocou o cálice numa mesinha ao lado do trono e segurou sua varinha, girando a ponta desta na palma da mão.

- Vejo que finalmente nos reencontramos, Potter. Espero que minha longa ausência não tenha lhe causado saudades.

Fora a vez de Harry corresponder ao cético e maldoso sorriso.

- Estive ocupado com coisas mais importantes para me permitir alimentar esperanças de voltar a revê-lo.

- Que pena. Espero que o velho Dumbledore não tenha o infernizando demais com os treinamentos. – A voz era silábica, rasteira e baixa, como uma cobra rastejando entorno de sua vitima, analisando o melhor ponto para dar o bote.

- Não o suficiente. – Harry rebateu com secura. – Dumbledore morreu antes de terminarmos.

- Que lástima. O Mundo Mágico chora por essa perda. O velório foi bonito?

Harry recusou-se a responder. Posicionou-se no centro do salão e aguardou.

Voldemort ergueu-se com uma postura feroz. A capa negra presa nos ombros farfalhou entre suas longas pernas, dando-lhe uma visão ainda mais sombria.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. - Harry assentiu e ergueu a varinha.

_It's not the same when your gone  
Feel like I'm half of myself  
'cause I cant keep my feet on the ground  
You keep me lost and found  
And, girl, it feels good_

_So, I want you to know  
Im ready to let it show  
That I'll be around_

_It's not the same when your gone  
Feel like I'm half of myself  
It's not the same when your gone  
Feel like I'm half of a man_

Presente. Ilha do Sol.

_Estava completamente em chamas. Um calor deslizava por suas pernas, concentrava-se fortemente em seu interior e parecia explodir quando alcançava o coração. Era como estar completamente entregue a um desejo inacreditável, de uma intensidade que estava começando a deixá-la enlouquecida._

_Podia ouvir sua própria voz ecoando em um longo gemido; Implorando por algo completamente desconhecido, mas que precisava desesperadamente para continuar respirando._

_Entre a surpresa e a emoção, Gina sentiu mãos quentes e fortes percorrerem seu corpo, acariciando-a como se a estivessem adorando, numa referência única, onde a carregava em direção as nuvens._

_Contorceu o corpo em arco ao mesmo tempo em que suas próprias mãos agarravam-se aos lençóis da cama, tentando conter o máximo possível um grito. _

_O fogo crescia, cada vez mais... Mais intenso, mais quente, mais insuportavelmente delicioso. Tremia, em espasmos longos e rítmicos com os seus batimentos cardíacos; Seu coração parecia socar sua caixa torácica exigindo sair. Seus pulmões enchiam-se de ar, onde rapidamente era libertado em pesados ofegos._

_Mais. Mais... Estava louca por mais. Necessitava de mais._

_As mãos continuavam explorando seu corpo; Lentamente, numa carícia que vibrava entre a tortura e o delírio. Mãos que formavam um caminho de pura brasa por sua pele, e quando uma repousou sobre seu seio e a outra na suave curva de seu quadril, Gina pensou que fosse desmaiar._

_Dedos hábeis estimularam a aureola rosada, brincando, sentindo a textura de sua pele... Entreabriu os olhos, vendo entre uma densa névoa de luxuria a cabeça do homem que estava lhe provocando todas aquelas fantásticas sensações. _

_Quando ele a olhou, duas esmeraldas cintilaram na névoa antes de serem novamente ocultas quando ele abaixou a cabeça e substituiu a mão em seu seio pela boca. Gina agarrou-se aos cabelos dele. Os dedos deslizando pelas sedosas madeixas negras enquanto controlava mais um alto gemido. _

_A língua a provou enquanto os dentes ocuparam-se em mordiscá-la. _

_- Harry... Harry... – Conseguiu dizer, sentindo a mão que estava repousava em seu quadril começar a deslizar para baixo._

_- Senti tanto a sua falta... - Ele falou. A voz enrouquecida. – Estamos juntos agora, amor. Deixe-me lhe mostrar o que perdemos todos esses anos. O quanto poderíamos ter nos poupado de dor e desilusão. – Com a boca, encontrou a veia que pulsava energeticamente em seu pescoço. Repousou os lábios naquele ponto, sugando-lhe a pele com força. Marcando-a. – Eu vou amá-la a noite inteira, Virginia. Está pronta para mim? – A pergunta provocativa veio acompanhada por uma risada maliciosa que só serviu para excitá-la ainda mais._

_- Sempre estive._

_- Sim. Posso sentir. – E para provocá-la ainda mais, seus dedos mergulharam profundamente no ponto mais delicado de seu corpo, sentindo-a umedecia e pronta para recebê-lo. – Você me quer? Quer que eu lhe mostre o paraíso? O quanto pode ser bom se tornar minha mulher?_

_- Sim, sim, sim... - Sem conseguir se controlar, seus quadris começaram a se movimentar contra a mão dele. Ondulando cada vez mais rápido, alimentando o fogo que ardia naquele exato ponto. – Eu quero você. Agora._

_Sentiu-lhe o peso do corpo sobre o seu, prensando-a sobre a cama enquanto usava as coxas para abrir-lhe as pernas. Quando Harry se posicionou, Gina abriu os olhos e o observou lhe presentear com um de seus sorrisos que sempre a fazia derreter._

_Sentindo os olhos umedecidos, segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos._

_- Eu sonhei tanto com isso. Eu amo você._

_Ele abaixou a cabeça e pousou os lábios sobre os dela._

_- Eu também amo você, Gina. – Buscou pelas mãos dela para entrelaçar os dedos e prendê-los acima de sua cabeça antes de beijá-la. _

_Ansiosa, correspondeu ao beijo, sentindo o gosto da boca que os anos não a fizeram esquecer. Harry sempre teria aquele sabor de menta, o perfume masculino e o calor que a fazia sentir-se protegida quando estava em seus braços. A língua buscou a dela, entrelaçando-se, afoitos e empolgados para saciar o desejo que a saudades criou._

_Gina arfou quando o sentiu começar a penetrá-la, com cuidado e sem pressa. O ouviu gemer contra sua boca ao senti-la do modo mais intimido possível entre um homem e uma mulher. Não sabiam mais onde um começava e o outro terminava. Aos poucos iam se unindo, criando um elo indestrutível que o ato de amor construía._

_Eles estavam juntos agora. Como sempre deveria ter sido. Não eram mais Harry e Gina, eram amantes em busca do mais intenso prazer que podia ser provado entre duas pessoas que se amavam incondicionalmente. _

_- Volte para mim, Gina. – Harry murmurou, num tom desolado que fez o coração dela quebrar. – Volte para mim._

_- Eu estou aqui Harry... - Ao abrir os olhos, Gina o viu ir se afastando. – Harry!_

_- Volte para mim._

- HARRY! – O grito ecoou pelo quarto, despertando-a do sono.

Gina sentou-se bruscamente na cama, o coração disparado e a respiração arfente. Olhando envolta viu-se completamente sozinha. Observou pela janela e notou que o sol já começava a se erguer no horizonte, os primeiros raios da manhã pintando o céu com tons alaranjados e iluminando com uma claridade suave as paredes do quarto.

- Foi um sonho... – Sussurrou, agarrando o lençol e o apertando de encontro ao peito. – Você não está aqui... Não está aqui comigo. – As lágrimas surgiram, e depois de tanto tempo tentando contê-las, abaixou a cabeça e chorou.

As lágrimas vieram numa torrente incontrolável e em altos soluços, onde apenas pararam quando a dor levou-a completamente a exaustão e seus olhos fecharam-se novamente para um sono sem sonhos, apenas pesadelos.

_But, I can't keep my feet on the ground  
You got me lost and found  
And, girl, it feels good_

_So, I want you to know  
I'm ready to let it show  
That I'll be around_

_Can't keep my feet on the ground  
You got me lost and found  
And girl it feels good_

_So, I want you to know  
I'm ready to let it show  
That I'll be around_

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora: **Opa, mais um capitulo no ar. E em breve terá mais, hehehehe... **:)**

Fernanda: Aaah, sim. Passei esses dois anos fazendo cursinho para passar no vestibular de medicina. Um inferno! Mas, felizmente consegui arranjar uma vaga para estudar na Universidade Federal de Buenos Aires. Acredito que até o final deste mês estou me mudando. Obrigada pelo carinho, linda.

Diana W. Black: Hahahaha, deu tudo certo sim, graças a Deus. E farei o possível para não sumir mais. Ficar sem escrever me deixou doidinha, e percebi o quanto é importante colocarmos nossa imaginação a solta. Depois de tanto tempo sem escrever, espero não ter pedido o jeito, hehehehe... Obrigada pelo carinho, querida.

Juli-chan: Sim, ressurgi!!!! Ainda estou sentindo fuligem em mim por causa dessa explosão, heheheh. Obrigada querida, e pode deixar que não irei sumir tão cedo. Vocês vão ter de me aturar bastante. Beijão.

Fadinha Ruiva: Obrigada pelo carinho.** :)**

Patty Carvalho: Ah sim, antes tarde do que nunca, hehehehe. Ah, a UBA vai demorar um pouquinho para voltar, mas ela vem sim. Acredito que antes do final deste ano ela já vai ter retornado. Beijos, querida. Obrigada pelo apoio.

Pissycrul: Concordo plenamente com você; Os verdadeiros fiéis de HP nunca irão deixá-lo morrer. Por isso, estou aqui, viva e forte para continuar escrevendo :) Obrigada pelo carinho, linda.

Nina G.: É, férias bem prolongadas diga-se de passagem, heheheh. Eu até peço desculpas pela demora, mas precisava realmente desse tempo para encarar o vestibular que não é uma época fácil para ninguém. Mas já passou. Ufa! Obrigada pelo carinho, querida. **:D **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Respostas aos novoes Reviews:_

Patty Carvalho: Eba, quer bom que gostou do capitulo querida. Posso te adiantar que o próximo vai te dar muito mais gostinho de "quero mais", hehehe... se tudo der certo e eu não me empolgar, o capitulo 4 será o grande reencontro do casal. Obrigada. Beijos.

Adi Potter: Meu anjinho lindo, faz tanto tempo que não conversamos **:(** Mas nunca te pego online no MSN. Ah, obrigada pelo carinho. Você não sabe o quanto sua opinião é importante pra mim. E pode deixar que tentarei ser mais ágil nas atualizações, hehehehe...Te amo.

Luu Weasley: Siiiiiim, I´m back, baby. **;)** Fico feliz que minha volta tenha animado os ânimos por aqui, hehehe... Andei dando umas espiadas por aí e me deparei com novas autoras excelentes. Estou muito feliz em saber que a imaginação ainda corre solta por aqui, principalmente estando focadas no melhor casal. Hehehehe... Sim, sim, a Um Brinde ao Amor irá voltar – mas não agora – e tenho planos a respeito de uma nova fic que se encaixaria muito bem na trama da Apenas Olhe Para Mim... Talvez eu faça duas em uma no final, e essa fic acabe voltando. Obrigada pelo carinho, linda. Beijos.** :)**

Diana W. Black: Hahahahahahaha, ri muito com o seu comentário. Eu realmente não havia feito a analogia com Lost, mas ela encaixa-se perfeitamente. Gina boba, não? Mas, no próximo capitulo eu explico melhor essa situação doida entre os dois. Obrigada pelo carinho, querida, e pode deixar que o _round 3_ está pertinho de acontecer. Beijos** :)**

Anna Weasley Potter: Ooooh, obrigada **:D** E pode deixar que minha volta está cheia de idéias, mas vamos com calma e uma fanfic de cada vez. A UBA vai voltar! Infelizmente a antiga versão não irá retornar, mas se quiser posso mandá-la para você – assim que eu consegui, porque por causa do problema que tive com meu antigo computar, perdi todos os meus arquivos **i.i** Uma catástrofe -. Obrigada pelo carinho, flor. Beijos.

Bruna Duque: Éh!!! Até eu ainda estou meio atônita por minha volta, hehehe... A Uma Promessa Para a Eternidade irá voltar também, pois irei ajuntá-la com a trama da Um Brinde ao Amor, então pode ir se preparando porque será uma fanfic com grandes emoções, hehehehehe... A Existe um Lugar Para Nós também já tem seu retorno reservado, mas com uma trama mais elaborada, heheheheh... É só aguardar, querida. Aos poucos eu vou atiçando mais fogo. Obrigada pelo carinho. Beijos.

Luuh: Bem vinda leitora nova, espero que esteja gostando. Obrigada pelo carinho. Beijos **:)**

Beijos,

**N.P**

**Música do capitulo:** _Eric Clapton – Lost and Found_


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

_I wonder through fiction to look for the truth  
Buried beneath all the lies  
and I stood at a distance  
To feel who you are  
Hiding myself in your eyes_

_and hold on before it's too late  
Until we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives_

_Passado._

Gina sentiu o desespero assolar-se em seu peito quando o castelo de Voldemort começou a estremecer.

"_Harry!"_ Tornou a chamá-lo mentalmente, mas ele recusava-se a respondê-la, fazendo com que seu medo crescesse ainda mais. _"Harry Potter, se você não falar comigo eu juro que irei..."_

"_Acabou!"_ A resposta finalmente veio, fraca e baixa, quase fazendo-a quase cambalear de alivio.

"_Onde você está?" _

"_Eu... Minha cabeça está uma confusão... Acho que no Salão Principal."_

As paredes novamente estremeceram. Gina desviou de algumas pedras que se soltaram do teto enquanto corria pelos corredores, atenta a qualquer aparecimento inesperado de algum Comensal.

Desviando de uma estátua, conseguiu chegar ao arco de entrada do Salão sem nenhum dado grave, apenas arfante e cansada.

Procurou pelo aposento coberto de fumaça por algum sinal de Harry. Cinzas cobriam o chão, e a varinha de Voldemort encontrava-se caída ao lado do corpo de Lúcius Malfoy.

Uma tosse abafada chamou-lhe a atenção, e voltando-se para o outro lado, encontrou Harry caído no chão, ao lado de um aglomerado de pedras.

- Harry! – Exclamou com desespero, observando-o cheio de feridas, mas o corte em seu abdômen era o mais preocupante. Uma poça de sangue começou a se formar sob ele, alargando-se gradativamente.

- Malfoy me acertou com um _Sectusempra_. – Conseguiu murmurar entre um débil sorriso e um gemido. –Acabou finalmente. Voldemort está morto. – Os olhos verdes emergidos por um imenso calor e alivio encontraram-se com os dela. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Cala a boca. Eu estou tentando arrumar as coisas por aqui. – Gina argumentou severamente, direcionando a varinha para uma das enormes janelas do salão e lançando um luminoso facho de luz branca. – Daqui a pouco os curandeiros estarão aqui.

- Minha cabeça está me matando.

Mergulhando os dedos nas madeixas umedecidas por suor e sangue, Gina procurou por algum ferimento, e com as pontas dos dedos encontrou um grande inchaço.

- Você foi realmente nocauteado, meu amor. Pelo visto, seus anos de aventura acabam por aqui.

Harry riu. Um sorriso sincero abrindo-se completamente e revelando suas charmosas covinhas. Algo que há muito tempo Gina não o via fazer com tanto entusiasmo.

- Quem está falando isso? Minha médica ou minha futura esposa?

Seus olhos marejaram ao ouvi-lo chamá-la de esposa. Sem conseguir conter a deliciosa emoções que aqueceu seu coração, Gina inclinou-se e o beijou levemente.

- As duas.

- Pelo visto consegui um problema em dose dupla.

- Na verdade você vai ter que passar pela aprovação do meu pai e dos meus irmãos primeiro antes que eu concorde com o seu pedido de casamento.

- Merlin, me ajude! – Harry murmurou, começando a fechar os olhos. – Lembra quando e te salvei na Câmera Secreta?

- Como poderia me esquecer? – Gina comentou, segurando-lhe uma mão e a pressionando contra o peito. – Foi naquele momento que percebi estar realmente e completamente apaixonada por você.

- Eu... também.

- O quê?

Lutando contra a dor, Harry respirou profundamente, tentando ganhar fôlego para conseguir dizer:

- No começo pensei que estava salvando a irmã do meu melhor amigo. – Mesmo com a respiração descompassada, conseguiu fazer com que a voz saísse clara e firme. - E me fixei nesse pensamento por anos. Tentei me enganar a respeito do que sentia. – Abrindo os olhos, fitou-a cheio de amor. – Quando vi você saindo com o idiota do Dino, quase levei o Rony a loucura.

- Eu lembro que Rony ficava me perseguindo pelo colégio o tempo inteiro, falando que eu era muito nova e que Dino era um imprestável.

- Fui eu que coloquei essas idéias na cabeça dele. – Assumiu com certo orgulho, antes de apertar a mão dela para conseguir controlar um novo gemido.

- Potter! Então quer dizer que eu estava quase estuporando meu próprio irmão por sua causa!

- Não tenho culpa se meu ciúme estava me matando. Só a idéia de ver o Dino passando a mão no seu cabelo era motivo suficiente para eu fazê-lo ficar quase duas semanas na enfermaria.

Rindo ao mesmo tempo em que chorava, Gina tirou sua capa e a usou como cobertor sobre o corpo de Harry. Lançando mais uma vez um facho de luz branco sobre a janela, observou com preocupação quando castelo tornou a tremer mais uma vez. As paredes começavam a cair, juntamente com os quadros e candelabros. O pó elevou-se, flutuando no ar por alguns segundos antes de decantar lentamente.

Tossindo para expelir a sujeira dos pulmões, Gina aproximou-se mais do corpo de Harry, para protegê-lo dos destroços.

- Agüente um pouco mais. Daqui a pouco vamos sair daqui e poderei te aplicar quantas injeções eu quiser.

- Eu sempre adorei essa sua inclinação para o sadismo. – Apoiando a cabeça no colo da ruiva, Harry permitiu que o sono se intensificasse. – A dor está passando.

O alarme disparou na cabeça de Gina.

- Continue falando! – Gritou, o balançando pelos ombros. – Não se atreva a dormir! Seria uma imensa grosseria me deixar falando sozinha, Potter. E você sabe como fico pau da vida com falta de educação.

- Também adoro esse seu tom autoritário. – Ele murmurou. A cabeça cambaleando pro lado. – Na verdade, eu amo tudo em você. Suas qualidades e seus defeitos. Amo absolutamente tudo, porque você é perfeita pra mim.

- Ora, isso que eu chamo de saber escolher o momento certo para fazer uma declaração.

Ele não respondeu.

De repente um silencio mórbido prevaleceu, fazendo Gina hesitar alguns instantes antes de abaixar a cabeça e olhar para a face serena de Harry em seu colo.

Ele estava com os olhos fechados e os lábios levemente entreabertos...

E não respirava.

Uma onda de desespero arrebatou-se contra ela, e a partir daquele momento Gina começou a gritar.

_A__nd the risk that might break you  
Is the one that would save  
A life you dont live is still lost  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real til it's gone_

_Hold on before its too late  
Until we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives_

**Continua...**

**Música do Capitulo:** _Goo Goo Dolls__ - Before it's too late_


End file.
